blairwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a Timeline of events as depicted in the history of the Blair Witch. Legend of the Blair Witch *'1634:' The town of Blair is founded. *'February, 1785:' Several children accuse Elly Kedward of luring them into her home to draw blood from them. Kedward is found guilty of witchcraft, banished from the village during a particularly harsh winter and presumed dead. *'November, 1786:' By midwinter all of Kedward's accusers along with half of the town's children vanish. Fearing a curse, the townspeople flee Blair and vow never to utter Elly Kedward's name again. *'November, 1809:' The Blair Witch Cult is published. This rare book, commonly considered fiction, tells of an entire town cursed by an outcast witch. *'1823:' The ruins of Blair is accidentally discover by a railroad worker. Land developer Peter Branwell Burkitt is convinced to develop the abandoned Blair. *'1824:' Burkittsville is founded on the Blair site. *'August, 1825:' During Burkittsville's first annual Wheat Harvest Picnic, eleven witnesses testify to seeing a pale woman's hand reach up and pull ten-year-old Eileen Treacle into Tappy East Creek. Her body is never recovered, and for thirteen days after the drowning the creek is clogged with oily bundles of sticks. *'March, 1886:' Eight-year-old Robin Weaver is reported missing and search parties are dispatched. Although Weaver returns, one of the search parties does not. Their bodies are found weeks later at Coffin Rock tied together at the arms and legs and completely disemboweled. When those who found the bodies return with help, the bodies vanished without a trace. *'November, 1940:' Emily Hollands becomes the first of seven children abducted from the area surrounding Burkittsville. *'May 25, 1941:' An old hermit named Rustin Parr walks into a local market and tells the people there that he is "finally finished." After the police hike for four hours to his secluded house in the woods, they find the bodies of seven missing children in the cellar. Each child has been ritualistically murdered and disemboweled. Parr admits to everything in detail, telling authorities that he did it for "an old woman ghost" who occupied the woods near his house. *'July 17, 1941:' Rustin Parr is tried in court on seven counts of first-degree murder. The key witness, Kyle Brody, testified that Parr was the one responsible for the killings, and the jury came back with a guilty verdict. *'November 22, 1941:' Rustin Parr is hanged. *'January 15, 1957:' Kyle Brody is committed at Maryland State Institute for the Criminally Insane in Baltimore. *'March 1, 1971:' Kyle Brody commits suicide at MSICI in his room, goring his own wrists with a wooden spoon that he sharpened on the cement floor of his cell. The Blair Witch Project *'October 20, 1994:' Montgomery College students Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard, and Michael Williams arrive in Burkittsville to interview locals about the legend of the Blair Witch for a class project. Heather interviews Mary Brown an old and quite insane woman who has lived in the area all her life. Mary claims to have seen the Blair Witch one day near Tappy Creek in the form of a hairy, half-human, half-animal beast. *'October 21, 1994:' In the early morning Heather Donahue interviews two fishermen who tell the filmmakers that Coffin Rock is less than twenty minutes from town and easily accessible by an old logging trail. The filmmakers hike into Black Hills Forest shortly thereafter and are never seen again. *'October 25, 1994:' The first APB is issued. Joshua Leonard's car is found later in the day parked on Black Rock Road. *'October 26, 1994:' The Maryland State Police launch their search of the Black Hills area, an operation that lasts ten days and includes up to one hundred men aided by dogs, helicopters, and even a fly over by a Department of Defense Satellite. *'November 5, 1994:' The search is called off after 33,000 man hours fail to find a trace of the filmmakers or any of their gear. Heather's mother, Angie Donahue, begins an exhaustive personal search for her daughter and her two companions. *'June 19, 1995:' The case is declared inactive and unsolved. *'October 16, 1995:' Students from the University of Maryland's Anthropology Department discover a duffel bag containing film cans, DAT tapes, video-cassettes, a Hi-8 video camera, Heather's journal and a CP-16 film camera buried under the foundation of a 100 year-old cabin. When the evidence is examined, Burkittsville Sheriff Ronald Cravens announced that the 11 rolls of black and white film and 10 HI8 video tapes are indeed the property of Heather Donahue and her crew. *'December 15, 1995:' After an initial study of the bag's contents, select pieces of film footage are shown to the families. According to Angie Donahue, there are several unusual events but nothing conclusive. The families question the thoroughness of the analysis and demanded another look. *'February 19, 1996:' The families are shown a second group of clips that local law enforcement officials consider to be faked. Outraged, Angie Donahue goes public with her criticism and Sheriff Cravens restricts all access to the evidence; a restriction that two lawsuits fail to lift. *'March 1, 1996:' The Sheriff's department announces that the evidence is inconclusive and the case is once again declared inactive and unsolved. The footage is to be released to the families when the legal limit of its classification runs out, on October 16, 1997. *'October 16, 1997:' The found footage of their children's last days is turned over to the families of Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard, and Michael Williams. Angie Donahue contracts Haxan Films to examine the footage and piece together the events of October 20 - 28, 1994. Blair Witch (game 2019) *'September 1996:' Nine-year old Peter Shannon disappears in the Black Hill Forest near Burkittsville, Maryland. Sheriff Lanning lead the search party for the missing boy. Ellis Lynch joins the search party along with his K-9 companion Bullet. *Ellis disappeared in the Black Hill Forest: **Ellis kills Carver but gave into his rage and despair, turning into Carver. The cycle continues. **Ellis accepted his demons, but never allowed them to take control. He is killed by Carver and the cycle was broken. *Bullet survived the ordeal and was later found wandering near Shannon's house. *Peter Shannon's fate depends on either fate in two endings on the radio bunker: **Peter was found alive by the police near the Black Rock Road and safely returned to his family. **Peter was found dead near Coffin Rock after an extensive search. It's stated Peter has been stabbed and the case remains unsolved. *Sheriff Lanning depends on Ellis actions in either endings: **Lanning's body was never recovered from the woods and remain unknown to this day on. **Lanning's body was found and later buried with full honors. *Todd Mackinnon's body was found months later in the Tappy East Creek sawmill: **Todd's body was found to be so rotten it was nearly beyond identification. **Todd's family was informed of his fate and helped with recovering his body. Blair Witch *'July 10, 2007:' Hikers Daniel Daveth, Marc Blicker, Kris Blicker, and Joel Estren set out hiking on the Appalachian Trail. The hikers are never heard from again after July 30. *'December 10, 2013:' Blair Witch conspiracy theory enthusiast Lane begins writing his personal blog darknet666blog. *'February 6, 2014:' Film student Lisa Arlington opens her Kickstarter account to fund her project The Absence of Closure. *'March 31, 2014:' The Absence of Closure begins its production. *'April 26, 2014:' Lisa Arlington finishes her final interview with paramedic James Donahue, the brother of Heather Donahue, in The Absence of Closure. *'April 27, 2014:' Lane discover a DV tape in the Black Hills Forest. He quietly post the video online. *'May 2, 2014:' James Donahue finds Lane's uploaded video, containing an image which he believes to be his sister. *'May 3, 2014:' James Donahue shows Lane's video to Lisa Arlington and invites her on his investigation into the Black Hills Forest. *'May 11, 2014:' James Donahue, Lisa Arlington, Peter Jones, and Ashley Bennett depart for Burkittsville to uncover the mysteries surrounding the disappearance of Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard, and Michael Williams. *'May 12, 2014:' The college students and their local guides venture into the Black Hills Forest. Similar to the events twenty years ago, the group are never seen again. *'May 15, 2014:' Lisa Arlington's car is found in the Frederick City Watershed. *'May 23, 2014:' Police in Frederick County begin widening their search of the missing college students. The families of the missing students head up volunteer search efforts. *'September 13, 2014:' The search is called off despite the efforts of the Sheriff's Office and hundreds of volunteers. Deputy First Class Chris Peterson dismissed rumors that the Sheriff's Office discovered some of the students' belongings, including a drone camera. *'August 11, 2016:' Kaylee Morgan, a friend of Lisa Arlington, updates Lisa's Kickstarter site and imploring viewers for help in finding Lisa and her missing companions. The "Finding Lisa Arlington" campaign is opened on Facebook. External links *http://www.blairwitch.com/project/mythology.html Category:Lore